<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onyx Skies Forever by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381000">Onyx Skies Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Koga's hunting, Ginta and Hakkaku build a fire; the fire seems to be a very personal thing to the two wolf demons.<br/>Issekiwa 2006 Rain 2nd Place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onyx Skies Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published June 13, 2006</p><hr/><p>Koga leaves the two behind. While their alpha hunts it's their job to build fire. They're listless - it's springtime's high rainy season - they're fast workers too. Time's faster still, heavens rumble and earth echoes its unrest.</p><p>Ginta gathers branches, twigs. Hakkaku sits by shelter sharpening flint stones. They're determined. Fire's important: sun is dying, skies are wet-gray with clouds amassing and Koga won't be long.</p><p>Ginta forms piles of wood circled with rocks. Hakkaku stands by. The roundness is like a woman's belly. The flint rock's sparks - bright red orbs - swim about the air and fall fertilizing the mound.</p><p>The fire lives; the wolves care for it like a child.</p><p>Koga returns. The kill is carved, the meat is roasted above the blaze. It cooks, sizzles and the fire crackles as if triumphant. They eat: Koga thinking about Kagome, the two gazing upon the flames, watching helpless the struggle against the rain.</p><p>In time the fire loses and tears, like drops, fall from the pair's eyes.</p><p>The world's cold and empty with onyx skies forever, like doom.</p><p>Hakkaku taps Ginta's shoulder.</p><p>"Share?" He holds a branch with meat ablaze despite the rain.</p><p>Ginta smiles and reaches Hakkaku's hand.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>